brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:LEGO Castle: The Video Game
LEGO Castle: The Video Game is a custom LEGO Video Game of Castle theme. It was created by Shiva. Gameplay The player progresses through a number of levels following a linear plot, but can return to the levels later on in free play mode, using any of all of the playable characters they unlocked up until that point and in addition, there are a variety of side-levels to embark on. LEGO Castle: The Video Game contains a large open world that also acts as the game's hub. The open world is the world of Classic Castle: a large continent separated on various territories: the Lionian Kingdom, the Drakonian Kingdom, the Falkanian Kingdom and the Land of the Sun, also some lands belong to bandits of Wolfpack, Forestmen or Fright Knights. In the open world, players can also find the side-levels separate from the main storyline. There is a Character Creator in LEGO Castle. The player can create his own character using accessories of other characters able for them. For example, player has King Richard and Majisto unlocked, so in Character Creator they can use the crown of King Richard and Majisto's magic wand for their characters. Plot The Lionian Kingdom Game starts from the side of the Lionian Kingdom. The army of this kingdom is separated on the Royal Knights, who guard the kingdom inside, and the Crusaders, who guard the kingdom from outside. Main protagonists of the Lionian Kingdom storyline are Sir Robin, a knight of the Crusaders, and his squire Frederic. Robin and Frederic patrol a village near the Capital. One maiden attracts Frederic's attention which causes her to ask a knight and his squire accompany her to the local Inn. Frederic agrees while Robin is feeling something strange in this thing. Anyway, they both accompany her. Once they arrived, they see a band of thieves from Wolfpack. Thieves don't let maiden go inside the Inn and steal her pendant with gems. Robin and Frederic start a fight with thieves, defeat them and get this pendant back. Maiden thanks them both and tells that she needs to get to the castle of King Richard. Robin, Frederic and a maiden Tania depart on a journey together. Once they arrived at the Capital, some of the guards stop the trio and attempt to arrest Tania, saying that she's a wanted woman. Frederic draws his sword but quickly stopped by Sir Robin. Guardsmen don't allow the trio to pass into the Capital, however one of the Royal Knights and a friend of Robin, Sir Benedict, appears and tells that guards confused Tania with another woman. Guards then let the trio pass, Benedict comes with them. In the Capital the four are attacked by bandits of Wolfpack, who sneaked with them. Battle starts: the four fight bandits in the Market District, some of the guards join the heroes. The battle is over, heroes are victorious, however the whole district is damaged and people refuse to work. The four fix everything that was damaged (guardsmen help them again) and continue their journey. Finally Robin, Frederic, Tania and Benedict arrive at the king's castle. There Tania finally reveals herself as the spy of the king, who was tasked to spy the hostile Falkanian Kingdom, because of the War of Lions and Falcons. Her pendant was in a shape of Falcon, that's why Frederic attracted so much attention at her, bandits tried to steal that pendant and guards wanted to arrest Tania. True reason was a pendant, Sir Robin and Sir Benedict realized it only at the castle. Tania reports that King Martin of the Falkanian Kingdom is also at war with Majisto, Wizard King of the Drakonian Kingdom. Richard then gives a task to Sir Robin and Sir Benedict to give a message to Majisto. Two knights and their squires, Frederic and Bruce, depart on a journey. Wolfpack Main protagonists of this storyline are twins, Jimmie and Jennie, brother and sister. Quests of this storyline start after two knights and their squires from the Lionian Kingdom depart on a journey. Twins attack and capture a carriage full of treasure. They take a carriage to Paul the Wild, leader of Wolfpack. Paul gives twins their cut of treasure and then tells about the War of Lions and Falcons: many forts have so weakened guardsmen and too much treasure within themselves. Jimmie and Jennie understand that this is their perfect chance to become rich. Twins plan attack on the strongest Dragonfire Fort. Both of them understand that without any experience they can't rob the Raven Fort, so as a little warm-up twins successfully rob a small Raven Fort and even capture it. Bandits of Wolfpack along with Paul the Wild arrive at the newest hideout. Paul tells to twins that they are ready to sneak into the Dragonfire Fort. Jimmie and Jennie, also together with Paul the Wild and his bodyguard Dan, sneak into the Dragonfire Fort. Unfortunately, while they were stealing the last chest of gold and gems, Wizard King Majisto of the Drakonian Kingdom arrives on his dragon at the fort. He feels bandits with his magical feel and detects them all. Majisto shoots his magical lightning bolts to stop bandits and wounds Jimmie. Majisto comes closer to bandit and prepares to shoot his bolt. But in time Paul the Wild covers Jimmie with his body. He cries «Jimmie, Jennie, it's on you now, guys! Lead the Wolfpack now, instead of me!» and then dies. Twins and Dan quickly run away from the fort, take their loot and escape on Majisto's dragon. Majisto starts to worry about his lovely dragon. The Falkanian Kingdom Soldiers of the King Martin's castle inform their king that Wizard King Majisto's dragon is flying above the castle. Martin takes two archers and together they climb the highest tower of the castle. There they see that three Wolfpack bandits sit on a dragon's back and can't handle it. An idea comes into Martin's mind. Using magic spell, he makes his voice much louder and orders bandits to land near the castle, outside of a city where that castle stands. King Martin and two archers go outside the town and meet with Wolfpack bandits. Two of them, young twin brother and sister, introduce themselves as Jimmie and Jennie, leaders of Wolfpack and also introduce Dan, former bodyguard of previous leader. Twins order Dan to look after dragon. Dan tries to handle a dragon but dragon resists and starts breathing fire. King Martin and twins decide to fight it. They seriously wound it and after that dragon flees. Jimmie seems disappointed but Jennie calms him down and reminds that King Martin had something to tell them. King tells that he was very impressed seeing that someone managed to steal a dragon of Wizard King Majisto himself and offers them alliance, so Wolfpack can be a part of the Falkanian army. Bandits agree. But nobody knew that an enemy heard and saw everything. The Drakonian Kingdom Terribly wounded dragon returns to his home, Fire-Breathing Fortress. Wizard King Majisto is very happy to see it again and promises his dragon that it'll be healed soon. Army of the Drakonian Kingdom, just like an army of the Lionian Kingdom, is separated too. It is separated on the Dragon Masters, who are close to the Wizard King, and the Black Knights, who are not. One of the Black Knights, Sir Elethor, catches a sneaky spy of the Falkanians and delivers him to Fire-Breathing Fortress. Spy is imprisoned and Elethor attempts to leave but the Wizard King stops him. Majisto asks a brave knight if he could bring Black Grass to cure a dragon. Elethor agrees and tells that he needs to get to the mansion of Black Monarch, a nobleman and a leader of Black Knights: Black Monarch has everything that is required for Elethor's adventure. Majisto shows him a tunnel which can help Sir Elethor get to the mansion. Wizard King even leads knight through that tunnel. When Sir Elethor finally arrived, Wizard King Majisto returns to the Fire-Breathing Fortress. Black Monarch gives Sir Elethor everything necessary. After that, he tells that the biggest source of Black Grass is in Dark Dragon's cave. Before Elethor climbed on his horse, a soldier of Dragon Masters, Tarekith, decided to help a knight in his adventure. Both Sir Elethor and Tarekith depart on a journey. Upon arriving at the cave, heroes fail to take Black Grass without waking up Dark Dragon. Dragon attacks them and heroes protect themselves. Finally Elethor takes the grass and heroes run out of the cave. However, Dark Dragon comes out too. Fight continues. Tarekith is seriously wounded, Sir Elethor runs out of his strength. It seems, that this is the end. But two Lionian knights with two squires suddenly come out and make Dark Dragon flee. Unity Sir Elethor and Tarekith owe knights and squires their lives. Knights introduce themselves as Sir Robin of Crusaders and Sir Benedict of Royal Knights, squires introduce themselves as Frederic, squire of Sir Robin, and Bruce, squire of Sir Benedict. Lionians say that they want to have a conversation with Wizard King Majisto, Elethor and Tarekith lead them to the Fire-Breathing Fortress. In the Fortress Elethor gives Majisto Black Grass and Wizard King finally heals his dragon. Knight says that he couldn't bring it if the Lionian heroes didn't arrive in time and help. Majisto thanks heroes a lot and asks what did they want from him. They answer that the Lionian Kingdom wants to ally the Drakonian Kingdom in the War of Lions and Falcons. Wizard King agrees. In a few seconds Tania appears in the Fortress and tells everyone that the Falkanian Kingdom made an alliance too. After that King Richard appears and says that an ally of the Falkanians is Wolfpack. These news make Majisto very angry. Later, Wizard King and Lion King make a team of heroes which includes two Lionian knights and their squires, Tania, Sir Elethor, Tarekith, Black Monarch and themselves. Team plans an attack on one of the closest forts of the Falkanians at Black Monarch's manor. At night everyone goes sleeping except Black Monarch, Sir Elethor and Bruce. They hear a strange noise and see a light in the hall. They go on a light and noise and they meet a ghost of the former Black Monarch. They defeat it and with that they wake up everyone in a manor. After everything revealed, everyone goes to sleep. At the morning, team departs on a journey. They decide to go through the forest. In the forest they see a wooden fortress. Forestmen Team decides to go inside a strange fortress. However, men in green clothing appear and don't let them go inside without telling a reason. King Richard and Wizard King Majisto tell them who they are and what do they want. Men in green are shocked by that fact and their leader steps forward. He introduces himself as Robert Nicholas Hoodsman (a.k.a. Rob N. Hood) and his men as Forestmen. They are hunters for gold and are enemies of Wolfpack. An idea comes to Majisto's mind. Wizard King offers them a deal: team will pay a big price if they help them to destroy Wolfpack and defeat the Falkanians. Rob tells that he doesn't need money but the information where these bandits are hiding. Tania tells that half of them are hiding in their fort, on the lake near the castle of King Martin, and the rest of them are hiding in that castle, because of the alliance of the Falkanians and Wolfpack. Rob says that he and his right-hand man will clean the fort and two of his men will find basement of Wolfpack in the castle of King Martin and destroy every bandit there. Rob N. Hood and his right-hand man Nick finally find the fort and destroy there everyone. After that they take every treasure there and leave. Forestman and Forestwoman, sent to the castle, destroy almost everyone, including Dan, the leaders' bodyguard. However, the rest of Wolfpack bandits, who remained alive, fled from the castle. After Forestman and Forestwoman unite with Rob N. Hood and Nick, they return to the fortress. However, when they return, they see Wolfpack bandits, including Jimmie and Jennie, attacking their fortress. They see a team protecting the fortress along with other Forestmen and join them. After beating up every bandit, King Richard, Majisto and Rob N. Hood defeat Jimmie and Jennie. Team thanks Forestmen for their great help. After that, game shows cutscene with an angry King Martin and his scared Chancellor. Attack on the Falkanians With Wolfpack destroyed, the Falkanian Kingdom is terribly weakened. Team decides to attack King Martin themselves. At first, they attack a fort, which is the closest to the capital of the Falkanian Kingdom. Then they attack the capital and attack the castle of King Martin. After they defeat guardsmen and their leader, Lance, team proceeds through the gates of castle. There they face Sir Miles, a knight of the Black Falcons. After defeating him, team soon meets a Chancellor, in a dining room. Chancellor uses magic spell to summon fireballs and thunderbolts and to use telekinesis to attack with dishes. Wizard King Majisto and King Richard use magic spells too and defeat a Chancellor. Finally, team arrives at the throne room. There Sir Robin and Frederic challenge King Martin for a duel. The rest of a team wants to stop them, but Crusaders fight a king. They are almost victorious but then Martin uses magic spell to knock them out. Richard and Majisto then finally stop the Falkanian King. King Martin pleads for mercy. King Richard decides to spare him. Smile of gratitude appears on Martin's face. Everyone is glad that everything is over but darkness of the night, instead of the morning sky, quickly covers the world. In the throne room appears a man in the dark armor with a helmet in shape of bat. He introduces himself as Basil the Bat Lord and says that he and his Fright Knights are going to conquer the world and fill it with a darkness of the night. Then he disappears and everyone witnesses the building of the Night Lord's Castle. Everyone is disappointed. But King Martin tells heroes that he knows who can help them. The Land of the Sun King Martin joins the team and the entire team hurries to the Land of the Sun. On the territory of the Land, team realizes that this is the only place in the world which is not covered with darkness. However Fright Knights die trying to conquer this land too. Heroes fight them in a village and proceed further. Later team confronts Fright Knights near the White Temple of Shogun. Finally, team arrives at the Cloud Palace. There they meet Gi-Dan, ruler of the Land of the Sun. Heroes ask him what should they do to defeat Basil. He answers that he is mind-controlled by Willa the Witch and to stop Basil team must defeat her. Gi-Dan tells heroes that he'll help them and joins a team. Final Battle Team arrives at the Night Lord's Castle and separates. Sir Elethor and Tarekith are supposed to defeat Dark Dragon of Fright Knights and with help of the arrived Majisto's dragon they finally defeat it. Tania and Frederic go to the East Tower of the castle and defeat there Master Thief, trusty servant of the night. Black Monarch and Bruce go to the West Tower of the castle and defeat the Dark Skeleton there. The Lionian knights and the rulers go inside the central tower where Basil the Bat Lord and Willa the Witch are hiding. Soon Basil blocks the way of heroes. Sir Robin and Sir Benedict fight him to distract his attention while the rulers proceed further and finally confront the witch. Willa uses dark magic spells to summon monsters and magical blasts. The rulers use magic too to fight her back. Finally, Willa the Witch is defeated and Basil returns to his mind. Night Lord's Castle starts collapsing and everyone, even the former Fright Knights, leaves it. Epilogue Basil and the former Fright Knights beg for forgiveness of a team. Everyone in a team understands that they did it unwillingly and were mind-controlled, so they forgive them. Peace returns to the world again. Characters Notes * Video Game mentions all subthemes of classic Castle theme. * Leader of the Black Falcons makes his debut in this game. * Leaders of Wolfpack in this game were designed by Thrash, user of Eurobricks forum. Category:Custom Video Games Category:Castle